


the pre-bedtime ritual

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: How nights in the Paulsen-Specter household might go. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	the pre-bedtime ritual

**Author's Note:**

> A little family fic that wouldn’t leave me. I’m also obsessed with the idea of Harvey as the most devoted father, if you couldn’t tell. Also, I cannot decide on a name for their little wonder so she has remained nameless - it’s for you, the reader to decide!
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)

Donna and Harvey had established a nightly ritual from the day their daughter came home from the hospital. 

Donna always sang her a song (“a song” turned into “three songs” as the little girl got older, because she couldn’t possibly pick just one and her mother’s voice was so beautiful), and Harvey always read her a story.

Every night, they would tuck her in, her stuffed animals standing sentry around her, Donna more often than not fondly watching from the doorway as Harvey read to their baby girl by the soft glow of the bedside lamp. It didn’t matter what he read; their daughter just loved to hear his voice, and most nights was dead asleep before he reached the last page. It didn’t matter; he always kept reading until the very end.

This went on without a hitch for four years.

Until Harvey was asked to help out on a case in New York.

Teeth were brushed, pajamas were on, Ellie the elephant was in hand. Donna finished her songs and stroked the soft curls away from her daughter’s face.

“Time for bed, sleepyhead,” she whispered, reaching to turn out the light.

“Wait!”

Donna paused. She never argued about bedtime. “Sweetie, it’s late.” 

“I can’t go to bed yet.” She worried Ellie’s ears between her fingers, frowning.

“Why not?” Donna asked, attempting to meet her gaze.

The hazel eyes filled with tears. “Daddy’s not here to read a story.”

Donna’s heart broke. This was the first time Harvey had been away long enough for their daughter to take notice. And take notice she had.

She’d been good all day; preoccupied with the special breakfast Donna had made her (blueberry pancakes), preschool, coloring after dinner. She knew her daddy was working on an overnight case, and he wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. They even had a “girls’ night,” complete with pink sparkly nail polish on both fingers and toes. So when bedtime came with ease, Donna figured Harvey’s absence was old news.

Harvey himself hadn’t wanted to leave. Donna remembered the way he’d given his baby hug after hug, telling her how soon he’d be back and how he’d get her something fun from the big city.

She was brought back to the present as her daughter rubbed at her eyes, sniffling.

“Oh, sweetheart, c’mere,” she said, wrapping her arms around their daughter. “Hey, how about I read to you tonight?”

She sniffled again. “It’s not the same. Daddy _always_ reads.”

Donna let out a shaky breath. There were only two ways she could handle this. One involved putting her daughter to bed sad and disappointed, a thought she couldn’t bear. The other...

She reached for the phone, pressing the 1 without hesitation.

The little body by her side perked up instantly. “Are you calling Daddy?”

“I am,” Donna replied, smiling down at her. “And we’re going to read to _him_ tonight.”

Her daughter grinned, tears long forgotten. “Okay! I’ll get a book!” The covers flew off and little feet pattered excitedly to the bookcase.

“ _Hey,_ ” came Harvey’s voice on the other end of the line. He sounded weary and Donna felt a pang for bothering him so late. It was after 11 in New York.

“Hey,” she said softly. She eyed their daughter rifling through her books on the floor and felt her lips curl into an affectionate smile.

“ _Did you put her to bed?_ ”

“No, actually, we were just about to —“

“ _Thank God_ ,” Harvey breathed, cutting her off. “ _Listen, can you put her on?_ ”

Donna pressed the speaker button without a word.

“ _Hi peanut._ ”

“Daddy!” The book in her hands fell with a thud as she ran to the phone.

“ _You didn’t think I’d forget about story time, did you?_ ” Harvey said with a lilt in his voice.

Donna’s heart melted.

“You brought a book,” she said, a quiet affirmation rather than a question. As she said it she realized it didn’t surprise her in the slightest. _Of course_ he brought a book with him to read to their daughter, even from miles away, knowing he couldn’t physically be there to partake in their normal bedtime routine.

“We were gonna read to you!” the small voice cut in happily, climbing back into bed.

“ _You were!_ ” said Harvey with pronounced enthusiasm. “ _Well, if you insist_ —“

“No, Daddy! You first!”

“ _Okay_ ,” he laughed. He made a show of clearing his throat. Donna rolled her eyes with a good-natured sigh.

“ _Guess How Much I Love You,_ ” he read the title with earnest and sincerity and Donna’s eyes prickled with tears as their daughter snuggled up to her, listening intently.

“‘ _Little Nutbrown_ _Hare, who was going to bed’ — that’s you_ ,” he said pointedly and their daughter giggled, “— _‘held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare’s very long ears.’_ ”

Harvey’s voice was like honey, warm and comforting and Donna couldn’t help but thank her lucky stars for the millionth time for this man and for what he gave her. Their beautiful baby girl. Their family.

She was asleep after the first three pages, but Donna didn’t tell Harvey that. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway.


End file.
